


What You Wish For

by glymr



Series: CSA!Verse [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dark, Earth-3 (Crime Syndicate Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to clone Kon-el, Tim tried something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is seriously DARK.

It had seemed so simple. There were universes out there for every possibility, for every choice. All Tim had to do was find one in which Kon _hadn't_ died, and one where that universe's Tim _had_. Preferably a universe that was otherwise as close to his his own as possible.

The rules of magic were complex and illogical, but Tim was prepared to learn anything...to *do* anything...to get Kon back. Even if it meant going to another universe. Even if it meant studying the arcane symbols and rituals until his neck ached and his eyes burned.

It would be worth it, if only he could do it. Sure, his Bruce and Dick would miss him, but they would get by without him. Bruce would find another Robin. Or maybe, if this worked, Tim could find an unwanted Jason somewhere and send him to his own world. But first things first.

He set up the mirrors, lit the purple flames, threw the powder and chanted the words.

The world turned upside down.

Tim was flat on his back, coughing his lungs out and blinking his watering eyes.

A face swam into focus. Tim's heart tried to stop, then sped up to double-time.

"Kon," he said between coughs. He reached through the smoke. Kon's eyes were wide, shocked. "Kon...I..." The familiar blue eyes staring down at him, the dark hair, the square chin. It was worth it, it was all going to be worth it. " _Kon_ , it's me, it's--" The smoke drifted. His vision cleared. The symbol on the t-shirt resolved itself...not an "S" at all.

It was a stylized "U".

Sudden terror spiked through Tim as he recognized the symbol. _The mirrors! It sent me to a *reflection*...a_ _ **reversed**_ _universe._ "Oh my god," he whispered.

Kon's face twisted with fury. His hand wrapped around Tim's throat. "Who *are* you?" he growled.

Tim shuddered. His fingers felt numb. "Tim," he whispered.

"Tim is dead!" snarled Kon.

"I'm not...I...You're Ultraboy," stammered Tim.

"I *know* who I am. The question is, who are *you*?" he said, tightening his grip. Tim struggled to breathe.

"It was a mistake," he wheezed desperately. "I was trying to get to another universe. I was trying to find--" Spots swam before his eyes. Kon...no, _Ultraboy_...eased up on the pressure slightly, and Tim took a gasping, rattling breath. Blue eyes stared down at him, narrowing, a slow, sly smile creeping across his face. He let go of Tim's throat and slid his hand down to the center of his chest. His smile widened, and suddenly Tim realized he couldn't move his arms or legs, couldn't even lift his head.

"Trying to find _Superboy_ ," Ultraboy smirked. "And you got *me* instead." He fisted his other hand in Tim's hair and yanked his head back, baring his throat. "Aren't you _lucky_?" He laughed happily, and Tim squeezed his eyes shut. The laugh sounded _exactly_ like Kon's when Bart had done something silly. He shouldn't sound like Kon. He _shouldn't..._

"You're not Raptor," Ultraboy was saying, "But you'll do. I always thought there was a perverse streak of good, buried deep inside him. It was part of what made him so...attractive." His tone was almost conversational. He let go of Tim's hair and gripped his jaw. "I wonder what we'll find buried deep inside you? Besides the obvious, of course." He chuckled. "Are you salvageable, I wonder? Will I be able to bring out the darkness in you? It will be _fun_ to try."

Tim felt his lips claimed in a brutal kiss, felt TTK...strange and familiar all at once...sliding underneath the catches of his uniform, ripping it off him with little regard for his safety. "Either way, you're *mine*, now," said Ultraboy. "I'll never let you go."

Tim shuddered. It was everything he'd ever wanted to hear from Kon, but warped and twisted.

"Do you understand?" Ultraboy slammed his head against the ground. "Look at me!"

Tim opened his eyes. He licked his lips and tasted blood. He had to get out of here. Had to get out of here. Had to get-- He met Kon's...Ultraboy's...blue eyes.

"I understand," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> In case this isn't clear, Tim ended up in the Crime Syndicate of America Universe (Earth 3) where all the good guys are bad and vice-versa. Ultraboy is that universe's version of Superboy, just as Ultraman is Superman there. He doesn't have anything to do with the "Ultra Boy" in the Legion of Super-Heroes. I'm playing fast and loose with the CSA-verse, too, but all you really need to know is that the good guys are evil there.


End file.
